


snow & mistletoe

by koutarous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, wow i wonder where this ones going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: Jeonghan gets dragged to a stranger's Christmas party.





	snow & mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> as of 20181121 this isnt beta read! i have been obsessed with corny holiday movies and wanted to write a mistletoe kiss, so this is the product of that.

Jeonghan wasn’t really sure what he was doing here. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and he had somehow been convinced to go to Joshua’s friend’s Christmas party. Joshua was both his best friend and  his roommate, and the two had known eachother since freshman year of college (since  _ Introduction to English Literature _ , to be specific). They had quickly bonded over how  _ awful  _ their professor was, and after having a few other courses together, decided to live together off campus the following year. Their small apartment wasn’t perfect, but it was close to their college, and rent was cheap enough. Through living together, Jeonghan had gotten acquainted with most of Joshua’s friends, and vice versa. Or at least he thought, until two weeks ago, when his roommate brought up Choi Seungcheol’s christmas party.

“Who the fuck is that?” Jeonghan questioned. He didn't think he'd ever heard the name before in his life, much less know the guy.

Joshua shook his head. “Cmon, he was at the Halloween thing? The vampire?”   
“Shua, I had  _ the flu  _ and didn’t go out with you on Halloween. Not to mention  _ the vampire  _ is  _ the worst  _ description you could have given me.”

“He’s in the Lion’s Club with us.”

“I’m not  _ in  _ the Lion’s club. I  _ never have been  _ in the Lion’s Club:”

“Wait!” Joshua slammed his hands on their kitchen counter. “We went to his party, during Frosh week.”

Jeonghan stared at his roommate. “You think I remember  _ anything _ from Frosh week?”

“Well regardless, we’re going. Find an ugly sweater.”

So here Jeonghan was, nursing his second cranberry bourbon of the night, on what he assumed to be was  _ Choi Seungcheol’s  _ balcony.  He was shivering, only wearing the Christmas sweater that Joshua had bought for him one day last week. But Jeonghan wasn’t sure if he could  _ do  _ socializing before downing at least another drink. So he was stood outside, in the chilly December air, watching the snow fall. He thought there had to be _something_  poetic or beautiful in that. It was also snowing heavily, and he hoped that wouldn’t cause any problems with him and Joshua getting home.

But for now he was content with watching it fall, and looking out on the skyline. 

He heard the door open, not paying attention. It was probably just someone getting out for a smoke, he thought. The two stood in silence for a few minutes.

“Not one for parties?” the man who had joined him on the balcony asked.

“I will be after another one of these.” Jeonghan didn’t take his eyes off the skyline as he took a sip from his drink. letting out a laugh. “I just don’t know anyone here. Well, besides my roommate, but I’ve seemed to have lost him.”

The other man turned to lean on his elbow, smiling at Jeonghan. “Well, now you know me.”

Jeonghan doesn’t know who or what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn’t the gorgeous man standing in front of him. “After our, you know, bonding, while looking at the view for five minutes in silence together.” he continued.

Jeonghan nodded his head. “Oh yeah, definitely. That was some  _ soul to soul  _ right there. And you are?”    
The man opened his mouth to answer before being interrupted by a knock. Jeonghan spun around to look at the source of the noise. The man looked to be about their age, and he was knocking and mouthing something, eyes wide, nodding at the two.

The man squinted. “Soonyoung? What the hell?” 

The source of the noise, who Jeonghan assumed was named Soonyoung, continued to nod, pointing upwards. 

Jeonghan looked up in confusion.  _ Oh. _

Above Jeonghan and the man on the balcony, there was a sprig of mistletoe.

“Well, this is awkward.” the man blushed, biting his lip.

Jeonghan stepped closer to him, smiling, eyes on the other’s lips. “It doesn’t have to be.”

The man pressed a chaste kiss on Jeonghan’s lips. It only lasted for a second, but Jeonghan smiled into it. 

“I guess I’ll see you around tonight?”

Jeonghan bit his lip as he stepped back inside. “Definitely.”

As he took in his surroundings, Jeonghan became aware of how much he blended in with everyone else in the crowded apartment. It wasn’t like other parties he had been to- with drunken college students wearing nothing, anything, or something in between. Most people seemed to be wearing seasonally appropriate attire, he even noticed a few Santa Claus inspired hats. It was nice, and it certainly made him feel like a  _ real adult,  _ but he didn’t know anyone here but Joshua and man from the balcony, and neither was anywhere to be found. His eyes scanned the room for anyone else he could talk to- whether it be a friend of a friend, or someone he knew from class. At this point he’d even talk to the guy who was knocking on the window. What was his name again, Soohyung?

As Jeonghan slipped through the crowd, trying to make his way to the kitchen, he couldn’t help but notice that the apartment had actually been decorated very nicely for the occasion. There was a small table with jello shots and various other types of alcohol, as well as a supermarket cookie platter (which was long finished off by the looks of it). Standing behind it was what Jeonghan thought  _ had to be _ a freshman who  _ Choi Seungcheol  _ was paying to play bartender for the night. He couldn’t help but crack a smile at the Christmas tree in the corner, and the fairy lights and tinsel strung all around the room. 

“Cleans up nice, doesn’t it?” a familiar voice behind Jeonghan spoke, causing him to spin around on his heels. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Jeonghan laughed, looking up. The voice belonged to none other than the man from the balcony. “Like I told you earlier, I’ve never been before.”

“I don’t think we formally introduced ourselves,” the man stuck out his hand and smiled. “Choi Seungcheol”   
“Yoon Jeonghan. Shua’s roommate.”

“So  _ you’re  _ the one I hear all the stories about.”

“And you’re the one who owns this place?”

Seungcheol laughs at that. “I rent, yeah. With Soonyoung, actually. You know, the guy from before.”

“Oh, you mean the one that pointed out the mistletoe?”

“That’d be the one. You know, Joshua talks about you a lot.” 

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. “And what has he told you about me?” 

“Well, he never told me how beautiful you were, to begin with.”   
“Oh my god.” Jeonghan throws back his head in laughter. “How much have you had? That’s bold.”

“I haven’t had anything!” Seungcheol pouts. “I’m being the responsible host tonight!”

Jeonghan stares, raising a brow. 

“Okay, I’ve had one. And a half. But that’s-”

“What’s up guys!” A very happy, loud, and slightly flushed Joshua yells, interrupting the two.

Jeonghan stifles a giggle, as does Seungcheol.

“Hi, Shua”   
“ _ Hannie”  _ Joshua whines. “You’re having fun right? Like you’d tell me if you weren’t? Woah, when’d you meet Seungcheol? Seungcheol, you must be  _ sooo  _ happy you ran into Hannie, after a-” Joshua stops mid sentence, a mischievous smile on his face. Jeonghan frowns. “What?”   
“Cheol and Hannie, sitting in the kitchen, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Joshua giggles, “ _ You two _ are under the mistletoe! Look up!” 

Sure enough, stuck to the ceiling was a piece of lined paper with “Mistletoe lol” written on it, along with a crudely drawn picture. 

“How many of these did Soonyoung put up?” Seungcheol groaned. “Seriously.”

Jeonghan laughed. “We don’t have to, if you don’t wanna.” He didn’t want to force himself onto Seungcheol or come off too strong, regardless of the piece of paper on the ceiling telling him to do so. 

Seungcheol laughed and stepped closer to Jeonghan, their noses nearly touching.

“Oh believe me, I want to.” He whispered, licking his lips. “I just also have to kick Soonyoung’s ass tomorrow.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Well kiss me then, Choi Seungcheol.”

This kiss lasted longer than the previous one. What was first a seemingly chaste, innocent kiss, turned into Jeonghan pinning Seungcheol against the refrigerator, his hand running through the latter’s hair. 

“Just fuck in front of me while you’re at it, I suppose” Joshua said, sarcasm obvious in his tone, causing the two to break apart.

Seungcheol blushed. “You _are_ the one who pointed it out, to be fair”   
Joshua made a face. “ _ I guess.  _ Anyways, I’m off to get another drink. I need it after seeing  _ that.” _

Jeonghan snickered as he watched his roommate disappear into the crowd. 

“Now, once is a coincidence.” He said. “But twice, now that’s something more.”

“And you’re implying... what exactly?”

“Oh, I’m not _ implying _ anything, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan smirked. “I’d like to take you out.”

Seungcheol. “Well, I’d like to imply that I’d love to be taken out by you.”

“That defeats the purpose of implying it.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @dykeyeom!! thank u for reading. i hope this made u feel the holiday spirit


End file.
